


The Fixer Upper (Cover Art)

by IHaveTheWrongGlass



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, cause that hurt me to paint, haha - Freeform, is that lighting?? in one of MY artworks? more likely than you think, my rice doesnt even look like rice but here we are, take out, they're so stupidly in love, trigger warning for spilt paint on carpet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveTheWrongGlass/pseuds/IHaveTheWrongGlass
Summary: The cover art for The Fixer Upper by Hallow777!Can Lena and Kara repair their relationship while repairing a house? Get ready for tension, home renovation, and a heap of takeout!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	The Fixer Upper (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hallow777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fixer Upper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616703) by [hallow777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777). 



> I had a heap of fun creating this illustration for the fic! It took me a while trying to figure out what to do, but I'm very happy with the outcome. Hope y'all like it!
> 
> If you want more, check out my tumblr @ihavethewrongglass and my twitter @TheRightGlass


End file.
